No Students Out Of Bed
by LuckyNumeralThirteen
Summary: In their defense, they just wanted a little fun... (Marauder's Era, headcanon credit to maruaders4ever)


No Students Out Of Bed by LuckyNumeralThirteen

Headcanon credit to marauders4evr (see A/N at the bottom).

Maybe flying their beds down the silent stone corridors of Hogwarts after curfew was a bad idea. _Maybe_ it was what had gotten all four of the Marauders into this situation, sitting in front of a pissed-off, sleep-deprived McGonagall as Peter rubbed at the lump that was forming on his head. And _maybe_ – just maybe! – she was right…

Not that any of them were ever going to _admit_ that.

"Do you have _any_ idea how many school rules you have broken?!" the professor was shouting.

"Tonight, the whole year, or all the years?" James asked innocently.

"Just _tonight!_"

Sirius scratched his head as if considering it. "One?" Peter had a thoroughly muddled expression on his face as he seemed to be counting on his fingers. Once he got to over five, the mousey boy sat up straighter and opened his mouth, only from Remus' hand to quietly slap over it as he made conspicuously aborted "cut it out" motions with his hand slicing his neck.

"No."

Sirius tried again. "Two?"

"_No!_" McGonagall burst out, turning a lovely shade of red. "What in _Merlin's name_ even possessed you to fly your _beds_ down the hallways and at _this ungodly hour?!_ You were supposed to be _in bed!"_

"Ah, now, that's the point," Remus bravely spoke up in the face of her anger. "We _were_ in bed."

"Yeah!" Sirius yelled, before shutting up at the pointed look he was subjected to.

James tried his hand. "You see, the rule is 'No students _out of bed_ at night.' We were still _in_ our beds. So, _technically_ we haven't… broken… any…" He trailed off as his explanation seemed to make their teacher's mood worse instead of better. "… rules?"

"You _well kno_w what that rule means!"

"_Do_ we though?" Sirius drawled under his breath. An indignant "_Hey!_" was heard as a sharp elbow was delivered to his ribs by the scarred boy on his right.

McGonagall slumped back into her chair with a heavy sight and a hand tented across her eyes before sitting up again. "And destruction of school property? Injuring a fellow student?" Three of the four boys' eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the second sentence. All but the Black heir's…

"Okay, I get the 'destruction of school property' part," James repeated, complete with air quotes, and turned towards his friend's seats instead of at the deputy headmistress, "that was Peter—"

"I swear, the wall came out of nowhere!"

"—but 'injuring a fellow student'? I know _I_ didn't do that!" His hazel eyes swept over the other three, though all four seemed to have forgotten about the adult in the room, who watched on with the barest hint of amusement.

Peter vehemently shook his head to a point where she was worried he'd scramble his already bruised brains and Remus simply shrugged and raised his hands in surrender. Then all three of their gazes landed on Sirius, who looked as if he couldn't decide if he was proud or if he wanted to shield himself from the verbal abuse he'd be subjected to for getting them extra detention. Because, McGonagall promised herself, they weren't going to get away that easy.

"O_kay_," the raven whined not unlike a dog, "maybe I hit Snivel—_Sever_us just a little. But he's fine!"

"I do not count 'spending a night in the hospital wing nursing a concussion' as '_fine_,' Mr. Black," the woman chastised.

"It's just _Snape!_ Ow!"

"Not! Helping!" James hissed in the other's ear while Sirius rubbed his leg this time from it's encounter with Remus' surprisingly sharp knee. Peter just continued to alternate his wide-eyed star between the Transfiguration professor and his bickering companions, somehow managing to look confused, afraid, guilty, and innocent all at the same time while fidgeting with the bottom of his nightshirt.

McGonagall reclined back into her chair, rubbing her temples as the sounds of the three boys trying to prove why they didn't deserve detention and loss of house points increased in volume. It was going to be a long, _long_ night.

* * *

**Link:**

** 474x/b0/c0/3 a/b0c03a384617 a6d5b9560390f0fc1e17- **

**Just remove the spaces, as usual.**

**Completely based of a post from marauders4evr (who came up with this headcanon) and croatoanmary (who wanted someone to write a fic like this). I know neither of them and have no connections to them other than I stumbled across this headcanon and the request when I was bored and wasn't sure if the fic had ever happened and decided to write it myself. **

**Apologies if anybody has already done this. If not, can someone reach out to them and tell them about this? I have no social media accounts. I found the post as a picture on Google Images, I don't even know what platform it's from. Marauders4evr may or may not be on this site, IDK. I know I'm kinda insane and rambling, sorry!**

**Thanks for reading! And I promise I'll get back to my bigger story!**

**LuckyNumeralThirteen (AKA, Lucky)**


End file.
